Done a lot more
by The land of imaginations
Summary: For a change, America was the first to arrive. When he entered the meeting room though, he noticed someone was there before him.


America walked proudly down the hall with his burger and smoothie in hands, finally he'd be the first at the conference and could rub it in everyone's face as they walked in after him. He strutted down the hall, but soon encountered a strange noise in the conference at the end of the hallway. He peeked quietly around the corner to see England already in the room and sighed.

"Dude, do you freakin' sleep here or something!?" He shouted entering the room.

England turns to him, panicked but then relaxed.

"I don't sleep here, America. I was simply up really early and decides to come here immediately."

He got his book and started reading.

America walked up to England as he read his book peacefully and looked down at him.

"Well since you're here I'll have someone to soothe the boredom I have."

He grabbed the book from England's hands and threw it to the other side of the conference table.

"Wha- what do you think you are doing? That is my favorite book!"

He is about to stand up and get the book when the American stopped him.

"What is your problem, git?!"

He stood in front of the Englishman with a dorky smile and lean down to him.

"It's fine and it's not going anywhere. Now let's so something else." he whispered into his ear.

England glared at him.

"I am going to read whenever I want to. And I wish to read now."

He walks passed the American and got his book. When he turned around, he gave a shocked yelp, seeing the American a few inches near his face.

He leaned closer and touched foreheads as he stared directly into England's eyes.

"Why can't you just take the hint?" he sighed and once again grabbed the book and held it over their heads.

"Let's ditch the book and do something more exciting!"

England sighed and folded his arms in front of him. He decided he'll hear what America wanted. The taller nation will stop at nothing to get what he wants after all. Even if he already made his mind, he still can't ignore the way his heart beat speed.

"Okay, let's hear what you have to say."

He smirked and backed England to the table where he pressed up against the smaller nation.

"It involves you, me and no clothes on the table."

He wrapped his arms around the small waist.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this, I'll give you a wonderful time!"

England blushed and tried to push the American off of him in vain.

"If this is supposed to be some kind of a bloody joke. I am telling you its not funny! Let me go!"

He tried to struggle but it was proven fruitless. The other nation is stronger than he is after all.

"I'm not joking."

America leaned forward and roughly planted his lips onto England before he could protest against it and he sliding his hands up the Englishman's waist to his suit and started to unbutton it and revealed the nation's bare chest.

"You like this, don't you~" he whispered.

England shivered as a chill went down his spine. America is not joking?

"W-who are you saying that's enjoying this? Hahaha! Because I seriously don't, " he said, awkwardly, averting his eyes.

He did like this but the way America is looking at him...it's as if he is prey. Plus, does he have a choice?! Even if he didn't like it, he was frozen in place, unable to move. Sadly, the look America is giving him is making him turn on.

Anything he wanted he'd get no questions, he's the hero and hero's always get what they want.

"You sure you're not enjoy it? You can't lie to me, especially when something is poking me down there."

He rubbed his hand on the bulging cloth and groped it.

"You're mine." He said like England was one of his toys.

His eyes widened and he moaned. The way the American say it...it was making him more turned on. Who would have thought the obnoxious, burger loving America has this side? He was getting embarrassed that he is feeling horny just from what is happening. He isn't aware that he is this kinky!

"I-I am not! A-and c-can you...uh...let go?" He said nervously.

When the American glares at him and held his him in his left arm tightly, he looks elsewhere.

The moan made the American give a seductive smile as he continued to grope England.

"Nope, you're mine." he answered and locked England in his grip.

He soon took off his clothes and unbuckled England's belt to give him better access to the erected member in his pants. He could feel the warm, sticky substance already on the smaller nation's underwear and stuck his hand in it.

"Such a dirty man."

England clenched both his hands on the table. He himself is leaning back on it. He closed his eyes and bit his lips, refusing to look at the hand holding his member through his underwear. They are inside the conference room. Anytime, someone might barge in and see what they are doing. Somehow, that thought made him shiver at the anticipation. That thought didn't bring panic in him, it brought excitement and trepidation.

America removed his hand from the Englishman's underwear to reveal the sticky substance covering his hand.

'Why was it?' he thought and pulled the underwear off, now revealing everything.

His hand travelled to the back of the naked man with the substance still on it, and slowly he inserted two fingers into him.

"Ngnn!"

The Englishman's eyes shot opened from the fingers inserted inside him. He leaned backwards and continue to clench his hands onto the table. He is trying hard not to moan. But when he felt the American curls his fingers inside him; it suddenly made him see stars. In the process, he moaned out loud and arched his back. His eyes fell half lidded and saliva is dripping from his slightly open mouth. He couldn't care less about appearance from all the pleasure he is feeling.

America licked his lips at the site of the Englishman's erotic face and position. He could feel his member rub against his pants and couldn't handle it any longer. He undid his pants and his dick hung there like a flag pole. Without any warning he took out his fingers and immediately replaced them with his hard on. He thrusted hard inside him and moans escaped the Englishman's lips as he shivered from the unexpected member.

England shudders at the waves of pleasure coursing thorugh him, through his bloodstream. Moans and groans escape from his mouth. The pleasure is too much for the brit that his mind become blank from the feeling overwhelming him. His eyes are a darker green from the lust hazing through them, his expression too blinded in pleasure that America couldn't help but kiss him roughly.

The American fought with England as they roughly kissed each other and their tongues entangled together to take in every part of each other. Pleasure coursed through America as he lost control and thrusted the Brit senselessly as he gripped the desk. His moans couldn't help, but escape his lips as his surroundings disappeared and all he could hear was the two of them.

England continues to moan out loud from all the sensations he is feeling. He puts his arms around America, pulling themselves closer.

"Ah! Ngh..! M-more!" Series of shouts like this went past his lips.

He arched his back and gave a half cry of America's name when the same spot as earlier was hit inside him. America only groans in response to this, completely unheard from the brit's moans and the sound of skin making contact with skin.

Without question the American gave him what he wanted, hitting that pleasure spot that made him moan and scream out his name. He held the Englishman tightly as he went in for another kiss, a rough sloppy kiss. The feeling of their hot, sweety bodies rubbing against each other as they moaned made him feel high, like it was all a dream.

"E-England~" he moaned out, but the rest was all gibberish.

Soon, the feeling become overwhelming for them both. England can feel it, he is near. More saliva dripped from his mouth to his chin. His grip on America's back tightened.

"A-ah! Ame..ri..ca!" He half moaned, half shouted as he released between them.

America quickly pulled out as his climax reached its peek and his throbbing member released. His legs gave out and he found himself on the floor cover in sweat.

"You see, much more fun than reading wasn't it." He said letting out a chuckle and getting back onto his feet to help the Brit.

England nods his head, slightly dazed from the 'little activity' they did. He let the taller nation help him to sit. He looks at America, his face in confusion.

"A-America?" He asks, voice barely above a whisper.

He had to ask something. He wished the other wouldn't mind.

America looked over at England as he pick up their clothes and nodded his head.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked.

He laid their clothes on the table and directed all his attention the the little nation.

"W-what does all this mean?" England asks, a bit nervous for the American's answer.

He had feelings for America yet he hadn't had the chance to say. He is afraid that this occurrence will be brushed away as a one-timer only, by the other.

America looked at him a bit confused by the question.

"Do you mean, why did I have sex with you?"

The American sighed, was the Brit that dense that he couldn't figure out his feels.

"I love you, that what it means!" He said with his dorky smile.

"What about you?"

England blushed and averted his eyes, inside though, he is grinning. He didn't mean to be dense! He just thought it was a one-time thing for the American, that his feelings will be ignored. He hugged him.

"I love you, too, git. Don't approach me like that next time you got me? You almost made me panic!"

It was not really far from the truth but he wouldn't admit he was turned on by the other's sudden 'possessive' side.

"Oh please, I know you loved it." he said with a smirk plastered onto his lips.

He reached for the clothes on the table and tossed them over the the naked Brit and started to put on his own.

"You better hurry before anyone arrives and finds you naked here."

He laughed as he imaged that situation.

"I bet pervy France wouldn't mind seeing that."

England blushed, "Wha-?!" He then smirked, putting on his disheveled clothing.

"Oh? You wouldn't mind the 'pervy' France checking me out, naked?"

He gave a smug smile at America's sudden look of possessive in his eyes, again.

America glared at the Brit and gripped him tightly.

"No! You're mine, no one else can see you naked!" he argued, but immediately blushed after that statement.

"I was just joking about that. And wipe that look off your face you pervy man!"

England laughed a little. "I was only joking, poppet."

Little did they know that the others are all outside the door, each holding their noses except for Russia. Japan was passed out, blood dripping from his nose and a camera is held in his right hand. Germany is covering Italy's face the whole time.

China shivered in disgust at the scene and gaged while he contemplated his younger brother's sanity as he laid on the floor passed out, although Austria was in a similar situation as he and Prussia tried to wake the collapsed Hungarian. Romano didn't even bother to look at the scene as he sprayed his eyes with a bottle labels 'holy water' and France creepily stared at the couple.

Hearing gagging from outside and having finished fixing themselves, they looked outside the door. What they saw is disaster. To say that the meeting was deadly quiet for that day was an understatement. France keeps eyeing them both, laughing, "ohonhon~!" Behind his hand.

England is blushing and America is too. Though not looking at each other, both were content with the silence and they are holding hands below the , at least they have done a lot in the meeting than the other meetings they had in a long time.


End file.
